


Chills

by katie_049



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 8x09, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_049/pseuds/katie_049
Summary: She recognized the lust in his gaze just as he darted forward, his hands framing her face and pushing her into the apartment while his lips descended on hers hungrily. Her brain stopped working the moment she could feel the softness of his lips against hers, and in the back of her mind she registered the loud bang of the front door being thrown shut behind him, together with the clang of his keys hitting the ground.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 36
Kudos: 138





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm, well. I don't know what happened to me, but I thought I might try something a little different. I'm not quite sure how it turned out, but well. Maybe you guys can tell me? Just remember it's my first time writing this kind of genre (I didn't even know how to rate it). 
> 
> Now that I got this out of my head, I'll start writing more fluffy things again. I promise!

An urgent knocking against the apartment door interrupted Sylvie’s current episode of Property Brothers, and she leaned forward to place her bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table. Glancing at her watch, she read that it was already after 9 pm.

Of course, it wasn’t necessarily late for a Friday night, but all her friends were busy tonight. Emily was meeting some of her old friends from med school, and after being out with them once, Sylvie had declined her friend’s offer to accompany them. They took partying to another level, and Sylvie simply wasn’t in the mood for that.

Her roommate Joe Cruz was out with his fiancée Chloe, and he was also spending the night at her place, which left her all alone at home. Joe and she really needed to talk about a third roommate. She missed Otis too, but it was time.

Molly’s had been an option as someone from their station was always there, but she was in a sulky mood and socializing was the last thing on her mind today. And that left her alone on her couch, eating popcorn and binge-watching Property Brothers. The Scott brothers were always reliable companions.

She had just started another episode, bundling herself up with her fuzzy blanket, when the knocking had started, and opening the door honestly felt like too much of a hassle. It was probably just her neighbor who was looking for his cat again. She would usually count herself as a good neighbor, but today she just didn’t want to deal with the sweet, old man.

The knocking continued though, so Sylvie reluctantly peeled herself out of her cozy blanket and made her way towards the door with the knocking growing louder. Someone must really want to see her, and hopefully that someone also had an incredibly good explanation for interrupting her self-care night.

The knocks intensified to the point where they transitioned into short bangs, and as Sylvie rested her hands against the wood to peek through the peephole, she could feel the powerful vibrations blend into her body.

The sight that greeted her on the other side surprised her, and without wasting any more time, her hands flew to the door handle, pulling it open in one swift move.

“Matt, what are you doing here? Did something happen?” She asked in concern, mustering him intently.

He was wearing a black suit with a light blue dress shirt and a dark blue tie with golden dabs on it. On any other day, the two shades of blue would have complemented his eyes perfectly, but today his pupils were blown, and the blue color of his eyes was barely visible. His tie was loosened just a bit, hanging a little crooked down his chest that was heaving with every breath he took. Even his hair wasn’t styled in his usual way, and it seemed like he had run his hands through it repeatedly. His arms were hanging loosely down his sides, his hands clenched into fists.

Sylvie couldn’t quite understand his stiff posture, wrinkling her forehead and gripping the apartment door just a bit tighter in her hand. He had been the last person she expected to see today or even wanted to see. He might be the reason for her gloomy mood as Gabby’s charity event was taking place tonight to which he had clearly planned to go or had gone already.

Gabby coming back to town had put some things into perspective for her, and she was once again confronted with her very confusing feelings for the man standing in front of her. Last spring, she had chosen the simple way by getting engaged to the chaplain which had turned out to be the wrong way to deal with her feelings for Matt. One of the reasons for her decision back then had been Matt telling her that Kyle and she were great together. It had felt like a sign from the universe, telling her to leave her feelings for Matt Casey alone.

Two days ago though, she had gotten a major déjà vu with Gabby appearing at the station, and she found herself in a similar situation, except that the tables had turned, and Matt was the one to deal with an ex. Unlike her brief relationship with Kyle, Matt and Gabby had been together for several years with a lot of history between them. Telling Matt to go to the charity event had been the right thing to do, but it made her feel awful.

She wasn’t a selfish person, so she had ignored the voice in her head which screamed at her to tell him the opposite. Just a few weeks ago, she had told Ryan she wasn’t ready for a relationship, and maybe it had been true, but later she realized that Matt might have played a big factor in that statement.

They had once again started to toy around the line of friendship, and sometimes she felt like she saw a glimpse of something more in his eyes, but she was too afraid to go further down that road. And now Gabby’s visit had thrown her for a loop, and she honestly didn’t know where she stood with Matt anymore.

Swallowing thickly, she pressed her lips together and focused on Matt in front of her. He opened and closed his mouth a few times without saying a word, his fists opening and closing with it until he balled them tightly together again, his knuckles turning white.

Unsure how to proceed, Sylvie tilted her head to the side, eying him just a bit closer to understand the turmoil that seemed to wreck through him.

His mouth was standing open with his upper teeth grazing his lower lip, which moved just the tiniest bit with every breath he took. His chest was heaving, almost as if he had run to her apartment, but the keys in his hands told her a different story. It was his eyes though that gave away the reason for his sudden appearance.

She recognized the lust in his gaze just as he darted forward, his hands framing her face and pushing her into the apartment while his lips descended on hers hungrily. Her brain stopped working the moment she could feel the softness of his lips against hers, and in the back of her mind she registered the loud bang of the front door being thrown shut behind him, together with the clang of his keys hitting the ground.

His kiss was hard and demanding, and far from anything she imagined his kisses to be like, but she couldn’t seem to get herself to care. He ushered her body further back into the apartment until her back hit the wall in their small hallway. With her firmly pinned against it, one of his hands trailed from her face down her neck and to her side, squeezing her hip gently before running up and down her side.

She barely had time to catch up, her hands clumsily reaching out to hold on to his shoulders as his hands went further south and down to her bottom, giving it a tight squeeze before he slipped them just a bit further down. In the next second, he was pulling her legs up, her feet leaving the ground.

Her breath hitched in surprise, and out of instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist. As their groins connected, Matt grounded his hips into hers, and she swore she could see stars, her heart hammering against her chest. His arousal was more than a little present, and her own desire spiked. It was crazy how he had gotten her from zero to a hundred in just a few minutes, and she knew then that Matt Casey was something she wouldn’t be able to live without after having a taste of him.

Just then his lips left hers, and a whine left her mouth, but a second later his lips trailed to her neck, sucking hard on her throat, and her whine turned into a deep moan. Her hands flew from his shoulders to his neck, clutching at his short hair and urging him to continue his ministrations on her neck.

With her pinned firmly against the wall, his hands began to wander again. This time with a little more purpose as he slipped them under her sweatshirt, stroking her bare skin on her sides. His touch alone drove her wild as the calluses of his hands scratched along her skin, leaving behind a burning sensation. She moaned louder in response, which in turn seemed to spur Matt on.

He bucked his hips against hers rhythmically, causing just the right amount of friction against her center, and she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. She was just wearing a pair of yoga pants, the thin material allowing her to feel Matt’s prominent bulge just fine and teasing her with what was to come.

It left her yearning for more of him, and her hands made quick work of his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders before she loosened his tie, pulling it off his neck too. When her hands clumsily opened the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing a part of his toned chest, his own hand wandered upwards under her shirt, grazing her right breast.

His soft touch made her trash in his arms, and when he brushed his thumb over her nipple, her own hips thrusted violently against his. She was reaching her high, and her mind willed her to communicate it to him because she didn’t want this moment to end, but then he switched sides on her neck, latching onto a particularly sensitive spot and she knew she was gone.

The combination of his lips against her throat, his ridged length rubbing against her center, and his hands on her bare skin was enough to push her over the edge, just as he gave her right breast a gentle squeeze.

“Fuck, yes, Matt,” she keened, her hands finally finding their way onto the bare skin of his shoulders and her nails instantly dug into his skin.

It elicited a deep growl from him, and instead of slowing his assault on her neck, he moved his lips back to hers, engaging her in another battle of their tongues. Only his hips slowed in their movement, easing her through her climax that made her feel completely boneless in his arms.

She was barely down from her high, when his hands slipped out from under her shirt and back to her ass, gripping her tightly before he turned them to walk further into the apartment. He aimlessly walked to the back of the room, his mouth never leaving hers, yet they didn’t bump into any furniture. It was remarkable as Matt had never been to her place before.

“The last door on the left,” she mumbled into his kiss while her hands moved to his back to tug his shirt out of his pants. Their relocation gave her just enough time to come down from her own high, and with her need satisfied, at least for now, her entire focus moved to her urge to feel more of Matt.

When he stopped in front of her bed, his hands moved to her thighs, gently applying pressure until her legs disentangled themselves from around his waist. She slowly slipped down his body until her feet hit the ground.

His hands then slid back up, grabbing the hem of her sweatshirt and pulling it over her head in one swift move. He carelessly threw it away and then his hands were on her bare skin, trailing over her sides and up her back.

Their height difference was brought to her focus when he curved his upper body to connect his lips back to her skin, placing kisses along her collarbone and to her shoulder. Her own hands were still fisted on his shirt on his back, and they itched to feel his warm, bare skin too, but he was still wearing too many clothes.

With purpose, her fingers moved back to his front, opening the remaining buttons of his shirt. When it was finally open, she gave it a strong tug, removing the front from his pants too before she was finally able to slide it off his shoulders.

More than anything she wanted to take the sight of him in front of her in, but Matt had another goal in mind as her hands on his naked back only seemed to once again spur him on. His own hands slipped down her back and under her yoga pants and panties, pulling them down with his mouth wandering down her front, placing open-mouthed kisses down to her stomach.

As he moved down her body, her hands shifted to his head and into his hair, her fingers tangling into his short, dark-blonde strands. It was softer than she imagined it would be and just long enough for her to get a good grip on him, which was honestly more for her own support than to give him any directions. Every single one of his touches felt heavenly, propelling her into a euphoric state.

As he helped her step out of her yoga pants and panties, he nipped at her hipbone before he moved dangerously close to her center. The sensation of his lips so close to her pulsing heat made her tremble, and her grip on his hair tightened. But instead of moving further down, his lips trailed up to her other hipbone as he took off her fuzzy socks too.

With her completely bare, Matt let his fingers skim up her legs and her sides, leaving goosebumps in their trail as he stood back up, his mouth wandering up her front too, stopping to nip at the underside of her breast for a second.

Sylvie had to bite her lip to suppress another deep moan from escaping her throat and to remind herself of her goal to get Matt naked too. With a firm tug to his hair, she successfully got him to lift his head up again, his mouth finding hers immediately and engaging her in a heated kiss that made her dizzy.

Hastily her hands fell to his chest and wandered down his front, taking notice of the small patch of chest hair and his toned muscles on his stomach. When she finally reached the hem of his pants, she fumbled around to open his belt, but then it got stuck and she groaned in frustration.

Breaking their kiss, Matt swatted her hands away and opened the buckle himself. When she reached for the zipper of his pants and lowered it slowly, brushing along the length of his hard member he groaned loudly, and his hips bucked forward into her hand. Deliberately running her hand back up his hardness, she had just enough time to take in his size, which was just a bit more than average, before he grabbed her hands and moved them away from him.

As he impatiently lowered his pants, kicked off his shoes and got rid of his remaining garments, she wrapped her arms around his torso and brushed her lips against his neck. It caused him to let out a few short pants, his movements halting for a second. Placing open-mouthed kisses up to his ear and back down to the junction of his neck, she let her hands explore his muscular back, taking in a few scars on her way.

The familiar ribbing of plastic made her pulse quicken in excitement, and a few moments later, Matt was hiking up her legs again until they were wrapped around his waist once more. His lips found hers in a sloppy kiss as their naked fronts pressed against each other, her nipples hardening when they came in contact with his chest hair, causing a tickling sensation.

As Matt lowered them both onto her mattress, the tip of his cock skimmed along her entrance, and her entire body tensed. Her arousal sky-rocketed in seconds, and once Matt was situated between her legs, and their tongues were yet again engaged in another battle, he brought his hips down to hers, experimentally rubbing his erection against her center.

They moaned in unison, barely breaking their kiss, and Sylvie’s hands flew to Matt’s ass, urging him to continue his movements. He obliged happily, the head of his shaft teasing her clit with each upward stroke as he glid through her moist heat.

She was almost embarrassingly wet, and they would be making a mess of her sheets, but with Matt’s lips moving back to her neck, instantly finding her most sensitive spot, and sucking hard on it, she couldn’t care less.

Instead, a number of curses left her lips, and she quivered in his arms, overwhelmed by the friction he was causing against her center. It felt wonderful, and all her nerve endings were tingling in her body.

She arched her back upwards, the movement lowering her hips further into the mattress and causing the head of Matt’s length to nudge against her entrance.

“Please, Matt,” she begged him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. One of her hands wandered up to his neck, clutching into his hair to ground herself to him.

He continued teasing her for a moment longer with his shaft sliding through her drenched center, rubbing against her clit with each upward stroke before bumping against her entrance on the downward stroke. His movements were deliberate, but right before she felt like she was losing her mind, he stopped.

A whine left her throat, and Matt trailed his lips up her neck softly. Shifting on top of her, he cradled her closer, resting one arm just over her shoulder, his fingers tangling into her hair, while his other arm framed her side, holding onto her upper arm.

The tips of his fingers brushed over her hairline on her forehead, smoothing over her skin. Placing a kiss just under her eye on each side of her face, he bumped his nose against hers, his eyes finding hers.

His pupils were still blown, but his gaze held so much more now. Gone was the hunger and desperate need that had dominated his actions just seconds ago, replacing them with a completely different side of him; a side that was gentle and craved for intimacy.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside of him, and Sylvie moved her hand to his cheek, ghosting her thumb over his swollen lips. They communicated without words, and Sylvie knew he was silently asking her for permission. Leave it to Matt Casey to be utterly noble and honorable, even in the most heated moments.

It made her like him just a bit more, and with a gentle tug to his head, she pulled his lips down to hers, giving him a tender kiss. At the same time, she lifted her legs up to angle her pelvis upwards.

With her consent, Matt slowly traced his left hand down her body, rubbing her thigh softly, before his hand slipped between their bodies. With one slow push, he entered her, sinking into her velvet heat. Breaking their kiss, they moaned in unison at the new sensation of their bodies joined so intimately, their foreheads falling together.

For some time, they just laid still, allowing Sylvie’s body to adjust to the intrusion. They breathed the same air, both continuing to caress the other’s face. Their eyes were closed, and when Sylvie dragged her hand up to his shoulder, Matt raised his hips slowly, gliding out of her a bit, before pressing his hips back into her.

He continued this motion, setting a slow and steady pace, their lips finding each other again. The feeling was intoxicating, and with him pressed so tightly against her, Sylvie knew that she wouldn’t last long. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm, and he had her right on the brink of the second one just minutes ago. It was only natural, but she wanted to last just a bit longer to enjoy the exhilarating feeling that Matt caused her.

The urge to get closer to him overwhelmed her, and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to slip deeper into her. It caused a vibrant groan from Matt’s throat, and he quickened his pace, thrusting faster into her.

He quickly lost himself in her, his mouth leaving hers and nuzzling into her neck, his lips almost assaulting her. He would for sure leave a mark, but she just hummed in pleasure, her hips jerking up to meet his.

Both of her hands wandered onto his back and clasped onto his shoulders as he sped up his thrusts, the slapping of their skins echoing through the room. He lowered more weight onto her and the hand on her thigh trailed between their bodies, touching her most sensitive area.

“Oh, yes, Matt! Please touch me,” she moaned, heat pooling deep inside her stomach. She shuddered under his touch as his fingers played mercilessly with her slippery nub. Just then his teeth grazed against her throat, soothing the spot with his tongue a second later, and she could feel her orgasm rolling into her.

Her walls clenched around his hardness, and Matt slanted their lips together, pulling her into a fiery kiss as he delivered a few deep, powerful thrusts, flicking his finger over her clit demandingly. It was all it took for her to explode around him with a drawn-out, breathy moan that got lost in their kiss.

Her second orgasm was even more intense as the first, and she wound herself tightly around him. Her entire body clung to him with her walls pulsating around his member.

He pulled his hand back from her middle, resting it on her side, and his movements slowed down to ease her through her high. His lips left hers too, pressing soft kisses all over her face, and his fingers carded through her hair, massaging her scalp gently.

As she came slowly down from her high, she took a few steadying breaths, running her hands down Matt’s back until she reached his buttocks. Giving them a teasing squeeze, she applied pressure to prompt him to move once more.

It didn’t take more than a second for Matt to pick up his pace, driving his throbbing length into her. Her hands followed his spine back up to his head until she could frame his face with her hands. His thrust started to get sloppier and harder, and she could feel his body tense over hers. Desperate groans left his throat, and he gripped tightly onto her waist, yet he seemed unable to let go.

Bringing his forehead against hers, Sylvie stroked her thumbs over his cheekbones, keeping her eyes on his concentrated face.

“Come on, Matt. Let go,” she encouraged him in a low voice, squeezing her inner walls around his cock. “Come for me, Matt.”

Her voice seemed to guide him through his foggy pleasure, and he pumped into her roughly and she could watch his face relaxing, his mouth falling open as he exploded inside of her.

“Sylvie,” he whispered as his entire body tensed and his hips slammed into her one more time before he stilled inside of her. A series of groans left his lips, and his head slipped away from her forehead and into the crook of her neck, nuzzling into her. With her hand now on the back of his head, she tangled her fingers into his hair, scraping her nails over his scalp similar to the way he had done for her just minutes ago.

After two more lazy thrusts, his body slumped into hers. His heavy weight was a welcome reminder of what they had just done, and she laid a kiss against his temple, running her right hand over his shoulder in a soothing motion.

Watching him come undone on top of her was powerful to witness, something that would be etched into her mind for the rest of her life. But the position they were in now felt even more special for her. They were both spent and blissed-out from the mind-blowing sex they just had; Matt even more so than she was.

He was lying completely relaxed and vulnerable in her arms as he still hadn’t moved an inch. His face was tugged into her neck with his breath fanning over her damp skin, and his lips grazing her throat with every breath he took. The heat of his body was sweeping into her, but the intimacy of the situation made her entire body shiver.

It prompted Matt to raise himself off her, slipping out of her and rolling onto his back next to her. She instantly missed his warm body, chills rattling her body as her damp skin was hit by the cool air of the room. It was the end of November, after all.

Turning her head towards him, she watched as he sat up, taking care of the condom before he reached for her throw blanket at the foot of her bed, pulling it up towards them. It gave her a chance to admire his muscular body, and she bit her lip to stop the silly grin from forming on her face.

As he laid back down, he threw his arm over her head, turning his body towards her, and urging her to come closer to him.

She shifted in her spot, pressing herself back into his warm body with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand coming to rest on his chest. Her leg was thrown over his, and Matt had his arm around her, holding her tight to his body with his own hand sprawled over her waist.

He tucked the blanket higher until it was up to her shoulders before his fingers carded through her hair. She felt his lips press a gentle kiss to her forehead, his chin coming to rest against the spot.

“Are you still cold?” He asked, his voice rough while his fingers delicately traced over the top of her shoulder. Apart from her name spilling off his lips when he climaxed, he hadn’t uttered a word since he came over.

“No, this is better,” she answered, placing a kiss against his collarbone.

They fell silent again, and even while lying in his arms and knowing that this was real, she couldn’t help but wonder what had brought him to her doorstep. Gabby was definitely linked to it; she just didn’t know how.

“Matt?” She whispered softly, unable to hold her curiosity at bay.

His grip on her waist tightened, and he slid her body up against his until her head came to rest on the pillow next to his. Their faces were only inches apart, and they were breathing the same air. His eyes scanned her face softly, and he pressed a kiss to her nose.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her, his hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Sometimes I find it impossible to take my eyes off you when we’re in the same room.”

A blush formed on her cheeks, and she averted her gaze. It was silly considering what they had just done, but his intense stare made her shift in his arms.

Taking all her courage, she cleared her throat, lifting her eyes to his. “Matt, why did you come here?” Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, and she was sure Matt must have felt it too.

He pressed his lips into a tight line, biting down onto the inside of his cheek, before letting out a slow huff as he shook his head gently. “Because I realized that I’d be stupid to fall back into old habits.”

Taking a deep breath, Sylvie studied his face, not saying anything and giving him the chance to elaborate his answer.

“I went to the charity event to meet Gabby,” he started, his pointer tracing patterns onto her back. “I watched as she talked to potential investors for her charity, and I saw how much she loved her work in Puerto Rico. It was good to see her happy.” He paused, swallowing. “We danced, and it felt easy and familiar, but then she kissed me.”

Every muscle in Sylvie’s body tensed at the thought of Matt and Gabby kissing right before he came over to her place. Gabby used to be her best friend, and she had been married to the man Sylvie just had mind-blowing sex with. And while Matt had obviously left his ex-wife alone at the charity ball, Gabby had wanted more from him. It made Sylvie feel just a tad guilty, even though it was Matt who had come over to her place and she hadn’t technically asked him to.

“You’ve got your thinking expression on,” Matt interrupted her thoughts, smoothing his thumb over her forehead. “You get this crease on your forehead when you’re worried or when you try to solve something.”

Sylvie immediately relaxed her brows at his words, taking a deep breath. It was crazy how good he was able to read her.

Laying a kiss to the place where his fingers had just smoothed away her crease, he continued, “It was familiar, but I realized that she wasn’t the one I wanted to be with anymore. Our marriage has been over for quite a while now, and while her moving to Puerto Rico might have been the last straw, we’ve had problems long before that. She’s happy there, and I will never leave Chicago. We want different things from our life, and there is no point in trying to reconcile knowing that.” His voice was neutral and calm, and he took a deep breath. “I pushed her away and told her that things between us are over and that she needed to move on.” He reached his hand out to her cheek, brushing over her cheekbone. “You were all I could think about when she kissed me, and I knew that I’d be stupid if I’d miss my chance with you again.”

“Again?” She breathed, her eyes widening.

“I tried asking you out right before the mattress fire, but then the chaplain came back, and I pushed you back into his arms. I thought maybe it wasn’t meant to be, but then you came back, and over the last few weeks you clouded my mind again. I can’t get you out of my head, Sylvie Brett.” He nuzzled his nose against hers, giving her a gentle kiss.

“Maybe we should agree to not push each other into other people’s arms,” she joked, huffing softly.

“That’s something we can agree on. This right here feels pretty good, and I’d like to stick to this feeling,” he mumbled against her lips. “I kind of went like a bull at a gate earlier, but I was so riled up, I couldn’t think straight. I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Sylvie chuckled softly, her hand coming to rest on his cheek too. “I’d say you’re an extremely passionate and thorough lover, Matt. You made me come twice in a short time frame and I think that speaks for itself. Would I enjoy something a little slower and gentler to give us time to explore each other more? Absolutely, but I do like this slightly rough side of you too.”

A grin formed on his face, and he turned his head into her hand. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’ve got all night. And the thought of exploring every inch of your body sounds fantastic to me.”

“Luckily for you, Joe’s staying at Chloe’s place tonight, so we do have the apartment to ourselves,” she informed him, sliding her leg over his waist as she climbed on top of him. “And you are better company than the Scott brothers, so I think you’re allowed to stay.”

He moved his hands to her hips, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “Who are the Scott brothers?”

A laugh burst out of her throat, and she leaned down to press a feather-light kiss to the skin just under his ear. “Tsk, you have a lot to learn, Matt Casey. Those two will be your only competition.”

He grumbled under his breath, and his hands held firmly onto her hips, pushing her down his stomach until she could feel his hardening length against her bum. “Sounds like I have to work extra hard to win you over. Good thing I’ve never backed down from a challenge.”

“That sounds like a promise,” she replied, turning a bit more serious.

Before she could say anything else, Matt flipped them over, pinning her back into the mattress. Cupping her cheek, he pressed a kiss to her nose.

“It is a promise,” he confirmed her assumption as he tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’d like to take you out on a date. Preferably sometime soon.”

“Well, if you’re asking me like this, I don’t think I can say no,” Sylvie mused, her lips tugging upwards. “I do think we have to scratch the ‘no staying over before the third date’ rule though. I’m not willing to wait that long for us to repeat what we just did.”

Matt’s smile matched hers, and he rolled them back over. “I can agree to that. In fact, I think I interrupted you taking charge just now. Please do continue.” His smile morphed into a mischievous grin, and he pinched her side lightly.

Pursing her lips, she tried to hide her happy smile as she sat up on top of him, placing her hands onto his chest while she connected their groins again. It pulled a growl from his lips, and he tried to sit up, but Sylvie held him in place.

“Be careful what you wish for, Mister,” she cautioned him, swirling her hips over his growing arousal and Matt’s hand tightened on her hips encouraging her movements.

As her own desire sparked, she leaned down to press her lips to his. Maybe today wasn’t as bad as she thought it might be. 


End file.
